Chase the Morning
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Let your life be a dream. Integrity, Honesty. It's too late for me, don't look back, til' you're free to chase the morning. Song fic, chapter fic. No ships, mentions of minor Snily. T for Cursing and mild gore. OC/Snape family. flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be a kinda sorts series of short cross over song fics based around a few of the songs from the Rock Opera, Repo! The Genetic Opera, there will be only one OC, but Snape will be the primary character in this, I own neither Harry Potter nor Repo! The Genetic Opera.**

** This chapter will be based around the song Legal Assassin. **

Severus stood at the bare grave site. The sound of taunting accusing voices tormenting him in his mind. "_Monster_!" they cried, "_killer, Severus, Murderer, Demon, monster, killer, Severus, murderer, demon, legal assassin." _The voices overlapped each other in a chaotic jumble until one voice repeated one word over and over as he stared blankly at the Grave of Lily Potter.

_"Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus…" _

He shook his head, it killed him to come here, but he needed to think. What? He strained, what did he need to think about? Shiloh, his Little Shiloh. Well not little any more. Seventeen. One year before Harry's birth Lily had another child but the child's father was not James Potter.

And two years after that Severus was left alone with a baby girl named Shiloh Lily Snape, and she bore a horrible cross. She could never leave the house, ever. Shiloh had been born with a rare disease called Xeroderma pigmentosum, or Photosensitivity. She could never be exposed to any light stronger that the Lumos charm, or else she would begin to break out into sores and blisters, and it would eventually be fatal.

Over seventeen years, Shiloh began to grow increasingly distant from her father, moody, and secretive, he brushed it off as Teenage Hormones, but still…

And his re-involvement in the Deatheater Movement, making him equally secretive didn't help anything, he needed to talk to someone he trusted completely. Kneeling at the head stone he lay a bouquet of roses on her grave and stayed there for a few moments. "Where did our little girl go?" He asked to his dead friend, expecting no answer and receiving exactly that, "It's me she must escape."

"My burdens I can't erase" he stood in the still autumn air, "And the mother I might have saved". The voices came back to him with fury, "_Evil! You're a monster!"_ they screamed at him, he flinched at his own demons like someone hit him. And sighed staring at the name engraved on the headstone, "Lily I need you here." He begged, "Just look at what I've become, the nightmare that she should fear is the father you left alone."

The demons came at him again, "_Assassin! You're a monster!"_ they attacked him, and he forced himself to flee into his memories. "The years roll by without you Lily, seventeen have come and gone." He sat on the ground and rested his head in his hands, "I raised our Shiloh with the best intentions." He looked at the grave like it was her, like she was there with him, listening. "But there is something I can't tell her, I am lost without you here. And I am only living out a lie."

He imagined his daughter, she looked just like her mother, she had long ginger hair and emerald eyes. The only thing she got from her father was his nose, thin and hooked, and his brilliance but even that he claimed was all her mother. "Shiloh can never leave." Severus said firmly, "She is my everything, and nothing can bring you back, and she is all I have left." The voices were back stronger, jabbing him at all angles, and scream things he knew but didn't want to.

"_Monster! Killer! Demon! Murderer!" _the words tore through him, he knew he was being selfish with Shiloh by never letting her out, even at night. But he needed to keep her safe, out of harm's way, and she was safe in the house away from the world that he was a part of. "The years roll by without you Lily, Seventeen have come and gone." He smiled a little, "I raised our Shiloh with the best intentions."

It was true, he had kept her safe from the world and watched her grow into a beautiful woman. He homeschooled her and taught her everything she needed to know. She had a wand, of course. He had taken her to Olivander's under cover of darkness, and he schooled her in her room during the summers. And the whole time she never knew of her father's past.

"But there are some things I can't tell her" he sighed, "I am lost without you here, I am only living out a lie." He closed his eyes as the demons attacked once more but this time he didn't flinch at their jabs and blows. This time he let someone else take over, a sort of Mr. Hyde if you will. The cold, cruel, heartless persona he wore over his skin to keep him from going utterly mad as he carried out orders for both light and dark.

"I'm the Monster." He slowly stood up, "I'm the villain" he smiled bitterly, "What perfection." He pushed his hair back, "What precision" he chuckled, and a slow fiery rage filled him and his voice lowered to a menacing, cold, gravely growl. Like that of an animal. That's what he forced himself to become. That's what one needed to be when you worked under the keen eye of the Dark Lord.

"Keen decisions, I will carry out my orders, I deliver information. I am the evil, the legal assassin."

As soon as he finished speaking the words he felt dizzy, like you do when you stand up to fast and the room starts to spin. The chill in the air snapped him out of his trance and he looked around, it was late, midnight at least. Severus checked his watch three a.m.; He had to get home.

Unfortunately Severus had been saddled with Pettigrew and he had given Shiloh permission to use any semi-lethal spell she wanted if he made her uncomfortable. He looked around him before Apparating with a loud snap and arriving inside the door way of his house. He looked around to see if anyone was in the parlor before removing his coat and hanging it on the hook.

He froze when he heard movement in the living room and drew his wand slowly, think it was just Pettigrew waiting for him to see why the potions mater was out so later he muttered, "Lumos" the room became dimming Lit and He saw the thin shadow of the pale wispy girl laying on the couch waiting for her father to come home, dressed in a black set of night clothes.

"Daddy put the light out!" she gasped and shaded her squinting eyes, Severus quickly did so, "what are you doing up?" he asked and lit one of the several candle sticks in a brass holder they kept about the house. "I was waiting for you to come home, I got worried." She explained and blinked a few times so the spots that danced in her eyes would fade.

"Well I'm home, now get to bed." He lit another candle and handed it to her carefully, "Where were you?" she asked, "out." He stated plainly, she paused a moment and looked at him sadly with large deep set eyes, "You were with mum again." She nodded and her father paused mid-step. The air grew thick with tension until Severus broke it stiffly with a simple order. "Get to bed."

Shiloh nodded and turned for the stairs, "Night dad." She said softly as she made her way up the stairs and turned to glance at him a moment before entering her room and locking the door behind her. Severus listened for the sound of the lock snapping before relaxing his muscles and heading to bed himself.

**Alright the next chapter will be up soon, P.S look up the illness Shiloh has, It's a real thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I would be soon, same disclaimer applies and this song is based around the Repo song, "Infected" **

_(The next Night)_

The Night Severus and wormtail were called away to a meeting, so the Father left Shiloh a note that read, "Had to go out for a while and I won't be home until morning, took Pettigrew with me. Stay indoors, don't forget your pills. P.s: Feed Mochi"

Shiloh took the note off her door and rolled her eyes, this was the third time this week and she was beginning to suspect he simply used the same note over and over again. She sighed and light a candle, and let her eyes adjust before walking down the stairs, completely and utterly alone, unless you counted the grumpy grey lump of a cat that snoozed on the floor, in the large house. The only noise was the night outside and the hum of the fridge. "I'm infected." She sighed as she took the stairs two at a time, having memorized them in the darkness, "I'm infected." She said a bit louder, just to hear something. The house was lit by candle and moon light, Moonlight didn't bother Shiloh because the UV rays weren't strong enough to irritate her skin or eyes.

"By your genetics." She finished and fumed, she didn't know why but her seclusion had been affecting her attitude mush more than usual, she was restless and longed to see the world through something other than her window. That of course was out of the question, as she was reminded every time she brought it up with her father, who was her doctor, her teacher, and her companion for seventeen years.

Not exactly the ideal situation for a teenaged girl.

"Shiloh I'm the doctor." She mimicked her father's deep voice and found some relief in the mocking, "Shiloh I'm your father." She made her way to the fridge, "Oh Shiloh that was close." She spat and opened the fridge and pulled out two small orange bottles with white caps. "Take your medicine" muscle relaxers for the occasional spasm or God forbid, Seizure. Just one of the many perks of Xeroderma pigmentosum. She popped two if each pill in her mouth and grabbed a fruit yogurt as she put the pill bottles back

"I'm infected by your genetics" she vented and continued her mocking to make herself feel at least a little better, motioning with her silver spoon, "Shiloh you're my patient, Shiloh be more patient." She mimicked, "You have limitations, don't go chasing flies." She rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch, "I must be protective, you cannot be reckless!"

"That's what is expected when you are infected" she muttered bitterly, "I'm infected by your genetics! I'm infected by your genetics." All her life her father had tried to find a cure for her condition by Shiloh had long given up hope, "And I don't think that I can be fixed, no I don't think that's I can be fixed." She stared out the window, the room lit by the moon, who was her only companion other than Mochi, an ancient, fat, grey lump of fur that did nothing but snooze and hiss at people.

"Tell me why, or why are my genetics such a bitch?!" she said loudly and pushed herself off of the couch and paced around the room, she felt suffocated. "It's this light condition, DAMN this Light condition!" she looked out the window, "Mother can you hear me? Thanks for the disease!" she didn't really mean it, she just needed someone to blame.

Utterly mad at the world she began to run laps around the house using magic to light candles as she passed then blow them out before they would harm her, dangerous game to play. "Now I am sequestered, part of the collection. That's what is expected when you are infected." She rushed up the stairs and into her room, her sanctuary. She had covered every inch of wall with a poster of a different place, Chine, India, France, everywhere. If she couldn't see them in real life she would see them on her walls in small boxes.

"That's what is expected when you are infected, that's what is expected when you are infected." She chanted and laid on her back on her bed, three candles scattered around the room, "How much of it's genetics, how much of it is fate? How much of it depends upon the choices that we make?" She turned on her side and looked at the laughing picture of her mother when she was younger, her hair as red as fire and her eyes are green as clovers. "He says I have her eyes do I also inherit his shame?"

She forced herself to look away and curled her legs up to her chest, "Is heredity the culprit, can I stop it or am I a slave?!" She felt her face heat up, "I'm infected by your genetics, I'm infected by your genetics."

She looked at her posters and laughed bitterly at the fact she would never be able to go, and settled for staring out her small window by the bed "What hope has a girl that is sick? Of my dream of life past this fence. Well it really makes no difference, because I know that I'll never be fixed." She let her head fall back against the wall with a thump, "tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?"

She let her head roll to the side so she could see out the window through the thick curtains and out to the street, "Oh, I want to go outside, outside." She sighed, "I want to go, outside, outside."

She looked up a little and watched the stillness of the outside world until she squinted in the distance at a strange sight. There was a large beetle outside on the front gate, and it was glowing neon blue. She soon had a horrible, foolish, crazy, stupid idea.

She poured a mess of colored pencil out of a glass jar on the bed then grabbed the lid and her long cloak. Candle in hand to light the way, She rushed down the stairs quickly and her hand paused at the door. She looked back into the house and then at the door again. "I…" she whispered and looked back what if her father found out? What if WormTail found out and ratted on her? What if she got trapped outside until morning and she died?! She began to breath quickly before forcing herself to remain calm "I'll just be a few minutes, then I'll go back in." she said firmly. And forced her self to turn the handle.

She was shocked by her boldness and stared out into the world, she paused and sucked in the fresh air, it was like heaven. She trembled as she took open step out of the door way and let out a shaky laughed, "Oh my god." She gasped, "I'm doing it, I'm really doing it." She held the jar and lid at ready as she got ready to catch the strange insect before it took flight and flew around the house.

"Wait, no!" she whispered, "Come back." She paused but shrugged, she had hours until morning and she was already down the rabbit hole anyway she pulled her hood up and crept into the dark Alley alongside the large brick house, the blue glow of the bug giving away it's location as she crept up to it silently with the candle before bringing the jar down over it, "Gotcha!" she whispered triumphantly. As she clamped the lid down tight and screwed it on.

She froze when she heard movement a few yards in front of her . Slowly she stood up and looked ahead and say a scrawny looking man in a patched coat and long blond hair in a ponytail offering a middle aged sickly looking woman a vial of glowing blue liquid. Before she could do anything the air was pierced with the trill of a whistle and the shouts of angry men as the duo split up and sprinted, Shiloh dropped her candle, making it go out. And dropped the glass jar, which shattered and the beetle flew off into the night.

The strange man stared at her and ran her way, Shiloh gasped and sprinted away from him, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." She whimpered and gasped as the man caught her, she tried to scream by a hand was clamped over her mouth. "Shhh." The man hushed her, "Kid! Shut the hell up okay! You're going to get me arrested!" he hissed at her.

They were silent until the sound of heavily foot fall echoed in the alley, "Christ, come on kid!" he dragged her along down the street as he fled from what she assumed were the cops. "What, no, no, no, no, I can't I have to get home!" she protested, he pulled her into a dark part of Spinners end she wasn't familiar with, but the houses where small and falling apart and abandoned factories littered the place. "In here!" he pushed her in to the abandoned factory first then dove in after her and waited as the mob of cops past them.

The man grinned and took her hand, "Let's go" he dragged her deeper into the factory and every horror story she ever heard entered her head, "Let me go right now you I'll scream I swear to god I will, don't you dare touch me you bastard!" she shrieked and struggled. The man laughed, "Don't flatter yourself sweet heart." He soothed her and burst through a set of rusted doors, "Ladies, your savior is here." He called and Shiloh entered behind him to see at least a dozen of women of all ages dozing on scattered mattresses or other various things. The young girl kept to the shadows and out of the light as she watched.

"Scabior!" one of them flung herself at him and he took a step back, causing her to land on the floor.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Shiloh demanded, "And why did you kidnap me?!" the man, now named Scabior didn't even hear her as more woman laid themselves at his feet like her was God himself. "Scabior, do you have it?" a scantily clad woman asked eagerly "Love, have I ever failed you?" he laughed and flashed them his belt, which was full of glowing blue vials.

They began to warm him with promises of money and sex but her pushed them off forcefully, Shiloh was confused and scared out of her mind. "Common Scabior" one of them begged with misty eyes, "I need some Z." she begged and pressed herself to him suggestively.

"Drug Market." Scabior said in a deep voice, "Sub market. Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in." more woman began to rub on him, "Blood market…" he pushed them off except on who clung to his leg and her pulled her up, "Love Market." He grinned then sneered, "Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!" He forced her off roughly and into a wall.

He flourished one of the blue glass vials from his belt and waved it around the room making the druggies go out of their minds, "Zydrate comes in a little glass vial" he explained.

"A little glass vial?" Shiloh asked and stared at it, "A little glass vial" the women hissed at her making her jump back. He then pulled out an odd looking gun like syringe, "And that little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery" he placed the vial into the slot making it glow brighter. The woman began to pant and plead, "And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy" he picked one woman from the crowd and plucked several gold coins from her hand, "and when the gun goes off, it _**sparks**_ and you're ready for surgery, _surgery_." The druggie fell over instantly, limp and moaning in bliss.

The crowd began to part as a skeleton think woman pushed the others out of the way, "Drug dealer." She cooed. She had wild black curly hair and deep set insane looking eyes and a tight black dress, "Drug dealer, sometimes I wonder why I even bother." She pushed him to the wall and rubbed against him, "Drug dealer, drug dealer, sometimes I wonder why I need you at all!" Scabior pushed her off and pinned her to the wall.

"And Bellatrix is addicted to the pain." He sang, "Addicted to the pain?" Shiloh asked naively, "Addicted to the pain" the druggies echoed, "and Addicted to the pain she needs a little help with the aftermath."

"Aftermath." The all sighed, "And a little help comes in a little glass vial in a gun pressed against her anatomy, and when the gun goes off Miss. Lestrange is ready of Agony" Bellatrix ran her hands down Scabior's chest, "Drug dealer, drug dealer, sometimes I wonder why I need you at all."

Scabior drew his Zydrate gun and pressed it to the woman's forearm. The gun sparked with blue light and Bellatrix went limp, Scabior dropped her and whistled the Hogwarts school song, something Shiloh recognized, "Who did that?!" Bellatrix roars, disoriented and clumsy. Scabior jerked a finger at Shiloh who paled more than usual.

The witch grinned madly and stumbled toward the girl, "So you think you got heart?" she slurred, "So you think you got balls? So you thing Hogwarts is grand?" she hissed and giggled, Shiloh pushed herself to the wall and prayed it would swallow her up, "I don't think nothing at all."

"So you think Dumbledore's got power?" she cackled, "Well it's our turn to shine, when the Deatheaters strike!"

Shiloh shivered with fear, "What are you talking about?"

Scabior jogged up to explain for her a little high himself, "young Malfoys got some might fine print."

"Some might fine print?" Shiloh asked, "And that might fine print put him in a mighty fine predicament, if her up and splits his life is forfeit and if the Dark lord so wills it, the a death eater will come and finish the job for him."

Shiloh was well past fear at this point and was desperate to get home, looked at both druggies and ran as fast as she could out of the factory and back the way she came, the sun would be up soon and she would have to be fast. She had it back to the house and rushed through the front door.

Good, her father wasn't home yet. She hung up her cloak and blew out all the candles in the house. Overcome with exhaustion, she managed to pull herself up the stairs and crawl between the sheets. Her mind was racing with what just happened, but it didn't matter at that moment, all that mattered was that her father never find out what she did tonight….


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back I'm back I'm back! I forgot to mention I added the song "Zydrate Anatomy" in the last chapter. I still own nothing and I never will. This chapter may be a bit shorter and it revolves around the song "Night Surgeon" and it may get a little gory.**_

(Earlier that night, at Malfoy Manor)

Severus arrived at the gates of Malfoy manor around nine o'clock that same night. With Pettigrew struggling to keep up with his great strides, the potions master flung open the gates with a snap of his wand and entered the house to find Bellatrix waiting for him and a mad grin slashed across her lips.

"Where is everyone?" he asked the mad woman tartly, "waiting for you." She cooed and turned knowingly, beckoning him to follow her as she glided down the clean, dark hall and kicked a stray house elf out of the way with her black heels, cackling madly as she did so. She pushed to large wood doors open and bowed her head as she walked in.

The Long table was surrounded with every member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, and at the head of the table sat the Dark Lord himself. "Severus, thank you for coming at such short notice." His voice, as soft and snake like as the rest of him was just as cold as it was the last time. "You wanted to see me my lord?" Severus didn't meet his eye and kept his sigh busy with the rest of the table, who eyed him like starving lions would a bit of meat.

The Dark lord eyed the rest of the table, "leave us." He commanded, pausing to excuse Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Greyback from the group. "I have your new assignment." The Dark lord rose from the chair and at his heels as always with the unnaturally large snake, Nagini.

"My lord, is there a reason why you couldn't owl me this target?" Severus questioned, still not looking at the Dark wizard as he circled the spy, "Severus this job is of a special importance. Involving a staple in the magic community, a wizard we all know…"

"The has-been headmaster." Bellatrix cackled, "The traitor to the magic world" Lucius out of turn but shut up with a look from the Dark Lord. "We can't afford a scandal here." The Dark Lord explained. Severus's eyes widened when he realized what the Dark Lord wanted him to do, every one with half a brain knew that Draco wouldn't be able to do the deed, and now the Dark Lord wanted him to take over.

"Take him down."

"But Draco.."

"Is weak." The Dark lord finished, "I know this may seem hard" Nagini circled Severus's feet menacingly, "Dumbledore will be too strong" Severus insisted. "You break my fucking heart" Greyback muttered bitterly with a snarl. "You could have a better life Severus" Lucius urged him but Severus shook his head, more fearful then he had been in a long time. "I am not fit this job, I'm sorry"

The dark Lord Nodded, he knew Severus was always hesitant to take a life without a little urging or threatening, however with the proper motivation a side of Severus came out that was as ruthless and cruel as any Dark Wizard. "Remember who you are Severus." He hissed. And got close to the man's ear out of ear shot from the others in the room, "Remember what you did to Lily" he said cruelly.

"Must I take you back there?" he asked, drawing his wand, "Please, don't take me back there." Severus whispered, "Why relive it?" the dark lord asked. "I can't relive it." Severus shook his head.

"That fateful night when you betrayed her, it's too painful for you." He said with mocking sympathy, and Severus stared into a far corner, "Lily would never love you" Their voices over lapped, Severus's was far away and hollow like an echo and the Dark Lord's was persuasive. "You were alone and Shiloh's life was slipping" the dark wizard reminded him.

"Shiloh… was slipping" Severus nodded caught in his reverie, remembering Shiloh's near death state for the first few years, "She needed her father and I needed skilled hands, so I fixed this for you." Voldemort reminded him, "And we made a deal…" Severus paused and finally looked at the Dark Lord for the first time, "I will honor our deal" he said reluctantly.

The Dark Lord smiled, "You will do as you're told so Shiloh never knows about that dark fateful night." Severus repeated this, and added, "Or my secret life."

The dark Lord smiled at him in disgust, "Perhaps this will change your mind…" the dark lord jerked his head toward the door and led the way out, Bellatrix and Greyback stayed behind the potions master to ensure he did not slip away.

"You remember when you first joined this organization I tasked you with the job of extracting information from prisoners using your…unique skills." Severus nodded, the first year had been horrifying for him. Interrogations always included torture, and not always the magical kind.

The Crusiatus Curse worked wonders when obtaining info, but The Dark Lord's Sudistic nature would sometimes call for more…gruesome tactics. Knifes, fire, anything that caused an ungodly amount of pain was fair game, and newbies were always assigned to assisting with torture. However before Severus served as a double agent, he had impressed the Dark Lord with his aptitude for interrogations.

The product of years of pent up anger and a working knowledge of the human anatomy.

"well, tonight we have a special guest" They arrived at the doors of the cellar and the Deatheaters went own after their master, "A muggleborn healer who has made an astonishing breakthrough in a certain area of the medical field that you yourself have tirelessly researched, and he possesses the information you need to give your daughter the life she deserves." Severus stopped in if tracks, his façade falling for a spilt second, a fact that did not escape the dark wizard.

"The only problem is, his is unwilling to give this information along with other needed facts." The Dark lord turned suddenly, "that Is where you come in. you were the best interrogator we have and if you extract the information we need you will also achieve your goal of freeing Shiloh from her curse."

Severus paused, on the one hand he could finally save his little girl from a life of hiding in the shadows, but he would sacrifice part of his humanity. However, he could always let _IT_ out, the monster that constantly slept under the surface ready to burst free and take over completely. Severus nodded, "Of course my Lord." He agreed.

"Wonderful" the Dark Lord smiled, convinced he had him back on his side. The group entered deep into the cellar and into a dark back room entirely made of stone. '_dear Lily I am so sorry, can you forgive me for this?'_ he thought before entering the room, which was dimly lighted. In the middle of the room there was a scrawny, beaten man tied to a chair with a strip of clothe serving as a gag in his mouth. 

A few feet away there was a small tray on a stand, containing a series of instrument including a knife, a syringe, a blow torch, and other tools that could inflict an ungodly amount of pain on a person. The deatheaters began to spread around the room, readying themselves for the show. "Doctor with a hungry scalpel, here's my prognosis. Will he live?" Bellatrix laughed, "doubtful"

"He's the street physician, craving flesh sculptures." Greyback circled the man menacingly baring his ever present claws and flashing them to the already terrified man. "Paint your ass like a Rembrandt, you like that?"

Lucius leaned into the man's face, "you'd better start praying when you see him coming." Bellatrix decided not to let the boys have all the fun and snatched a crop of the man's hair and jerked back his head roughly, "because tonight it's curtains, he's the night surgeon!"

Meanwhile Severus was froze in the middle of the room, with the Dark Lord waiting behind him expectantly, watching him with red, hatful eyes to make a move. In reality the voices of his past came to taunt him, _"Remember who you are…"_ the ghosts whispered "I remember." He muttered to himself, low enough that none would he him, "_Remember what you did to Lily. Remember what you did to her…." _

His thoughts were cut short by the clatter of metal of a stone floor, Bellatrix tossed a long, narrow knife across the floor and to his feet, were it rested, glittering in the dim light, the smooth cold metal calling out to him. "See your knife" She started as he bent to pick it up. "See it glide." He ran the pad of his thumb down the blade, one side was slightly serrated and the other was long and smooth. "See it slice." She was a few feet away from him now, moving slowly a predator on its next meal with a toothy, cocky grin.

"You're a night surgeon."

Meanwhile Malfoy and Greyback tormented the prisoner some more. Well, Greyback more so than Malfoy, who lacked the stomach for the werewolf's graphic and detailed description of what would happen to the muggleborn.

"Are you ready to talk yet? Or are we doing this that hard way?" Malfoy offered the man who lurched at him from his restrains, only to be pushed back by the burly werewolf who threatened the man with his deadly claws, "He'll do your ass like dishes" he hissed, digging his claws in to his throat, no enough to kill but enough to hurt, "Amp-u-ta-ion" he stressed each syllable.

_"Remember who you are…" _ The Potion Master's demons called to him as he dug within to uncover the man he tried so desperately to keep hidden, "I remember" he growled, his voice growing gravelly and gruff, _"Remember what you did to Lily, remember who you are…"_

"I remember"

_"Remember what you did to her"_

He could fell the monster rising, it was like an immense pressure weighting down on him like if he didn't do something he would explode. "Remember who you are." Bellatrix urged his from behind in his ear, "I remember" he replied, to both her and the voices. "_remember what you did to Lily." _

_**"remember who you are."**_

Severus felt the monster taking over and grasped his knife tightly, "I remember ever dying whisper, every desperate murmur" He pictured Shiloh as he felt the rational side of himself slip away, "I remember when I gaze upon her, she looks just like you." He was trembling horrible, "I remember, I remember…"

Suddenly his entire body relaxed, his grip on the tool lessened and moved to a firmer, expert grip. He spun the handle In his palm and looked up for the first time, Only it wasn't Severus. It was the monster he used as a mask to carry out his jobs. His eyes were darker, from dark brown to black and more sinister. There was a deadly glint in them as he slowly strode toward the restrained man and Malfoy and Greyback backed away.

The entire cellar became aware of the sudden and drastic change that had fallen over the potion Master as he toyed with the blade.

"I remember working every victim with acute precision" His voice was sinister and low, and it sent shivers down the spine of all but the Dark Lord who grinned in the shadows. "I remember every time I hold you.." he raised his knife to the light and grinned madly as it glint. "My born companion"

"I remember…" he looked down sharping on the terrified, helpless captive that stared at him in horror, "I dismember" with that Severus drove the blade deep into the hand's flat hand, making him howl in agony as thick red blood seeped out of the wound from around the blade. He eyed the knife that was still in his hand, "'cause the Grave's Medic gives. No. Anesthetic" he gave the handle two sharp twists.

The three other Deatheaters watched the spectacle with varying expressions, Bellatrix with sick, twisted delight, Greyback with surprised, yet impressed.

And Malfoy looked a tad pale.

"Withhold information get you a Torture session" Severus explained to a screaming, gagged man as he gave the knife an upwards jerk and removed it from the heavily bleeding hand, "From the masked horror on your street corner." He flicked the smooth side of the blade across the man's face, resulting in a deep cut along his cheek bone that oozed rich ruby liquid.

"Make your loved ones mourn you." Severus grinned and had an aura of exhumed madness, "I'm the Night. Surgeon."

By the end of the night the Man sang like a bird. Everything he knew, including the cure for Shiloh. Severus leaned on the rail of a third story baloney overlooking the gardens of Malfoy Manor. He had snapped out of his trance fifteen minutes after the session was over, fully aware of every one of his actions. He didn't speak to anyone.

Looking down to the cobblestone path below that spiraled though the lush garden he momentarily thought about jumping. Not seriously, he couldn't kill himself, not while there was still work to be done. With a tired, tormented sighed he brushed his hair back from his face, took a deep breath and turned.

Shiloh probably wouldn't be up for a few more hours but he needed to see her.

Tailed once again by the ever insufferable Wormtail, He arrived in front of the house just as the sun began to rise over the trees. The entire house was engulfed in a never ending night time, as per usual. "What did the Dark Lord want?" the rat like man asked as he lit a few candles, but was met with tense silence as the father who snatched one of the lights and moved quietly up the stairs.

Severus's hand paused at his daughter's door and turned the knob softly and peered in. The room was pitch black other than a thin stream of light coming from a crack in the drapes. Severus stepped lightly into the room, carful for any loose boards and set the candle on the bed side table. He snapped the drapes shut fully and looked down on Shiloh who slept soundly under the safety of her blanket.

He brushed a few strands of lank red hair from her pale angel face and smiled a little bit as she grunted in her sleep and pulled the edge of the covers closer to her chin. The father obliged her by pulling the blanket up for her and knelt by the bed.

He pressed his lips to the exposed back of her neck and rested his forehead by her ear, "Darling I am so sorry about all this." He whispered, making her moan and try to roll over. He stood up and grabbed the candle before heading toward the door, turn back one last time before closing it tightly.


End file.
